obductionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Linus Spacehead/Administration
Alright, at the time of me writing this I have 31 edits so this may seem pretty irrelevant to what I'm going to explain for when somebody actually turns up and reads this blog (it's awful lonely being the only user on the wiki). This wiki needs administration and if I feel like you have worked hard enough editing articles on the Wiki, then maybe we can get some moderators here or a rollback here and there. So I'm just going to go over a few guidelines about becoming part of the administration team on the Obduction Wiki. Rollbacks The people that can revert vandalism made to pages, these users can be spotted by their green nameglow and have the Rollback tag on their profile, in order to become a Rollback you must: *Have at-least 25 edits *Have registered to the Wiki 14 days prior to promotion you must NOT: *Have been banned from chat in the past 6 months *Have a history of vandalizing the Wiki in the past Moderators These people practically have Content, Discussion and Chat Moderator abilities, they are members capable of handle the responsibilities of monitoring discussions such as chat, forums, blogs etc. These users have an orange nameglow and have the Moderator tag on their profile, in order to become a Moderator you must: *Have at-least 50 edits *Have registered to the Wiki 14 days prior to promotion *Be able to set an example to other users you must NOT: *Abuse your powers for your own personal gain (you won't be gaining anything from it, just a demotion) *Ban people from chat without a reason that falls under our community guidelines *Have been banned from chat in the past 6 months Administrators These people have the powers of Content, Discussions and Chat Moderators as well as being able to edit the Wiki's css and are able to block users from the Wiki that have caused any major offences towards our community guidelines, they can also promote and demote users. These users have a red nameglow and have the Administrator tag on their profile, in order to become an Administrator you must: *Have at-least 100 edits *Have registered to the Wiki 30 days prior to promotion *Be able to set an example to other users you must NOT: *User your powers to promote a friend (they have to go through the same system) *Block any users that have not committed a serious offence *Ban people from chat without a reason that falls under our community guidelines *Have been banned from chat in the past 12 months Bureaucrats These people have every available power to use, such as blocking serious offenders, changing css and moderating chat. These are the most trusted members of the community and have proven that they are capable of using these powers to help the community. These users have a blue nameglow and have the Bureaucrat and Administrator tags of their profile, in order to become a Bureaucrat you must: *Have at-least 500 edits *Have registered to the Wiki 180 days prior to promotion *Be able to set an example to other users you must NOT: *Use your powers to vandalize and cause complete mayhem on the Wiki (serious action will be taken) *Block any users that have not committed a serious offence *Ban people from chat without a reason that falls under our community guidelines *Have been banned from the chat in the past 24 months That concludes everything for now, I get that the promotion system is pretty dull at the moment but I'll definitely get around to creating an actual system. Thanks for being patient enough to actually read this. Category:Blog posts